Twisted Heartache
by Twistd Heartz
Summary: Chapter 8 up. Edge and torrie had become more than friends what happens when he gos to raw and meets a new diva? Read and Review Please
1. Dinner in bed

Edge walked out the of the gym with his friends Christian, Chris Jericho, and Rey Mysterio trailing close behind him, after spending most of the day there.

"Man how does Torrie put up with you staying at the gym all day" Rey called out shutting the door behind the retreating four.

"I have no clue, she just does."

They walked to the elevator.

"So what do you all think of this draft thing next Monday?" Christian asked the three men.

"I so do not want to be drafted to raw I don't want to leave Torrie."

"Yeah I know how you feel man I don't want to leave Trish if I get drafted to Smackdown." Chris said shaking his head slightly.

Edge looked around, "What about you Christian, Rey?"

"Hey man I really don't care where I go just as long as I get a better storyline than the one I have a ready with Trish, I want to kill the writer that came up with that."

"Yeah I know do you see what I'm stuck with doing on smackdown." Rey responded with anger heard in his rather calm voice.

Edge nodded agreeing with both men. "I know we need new writers." The elevator doors opened "Well guys I got to go Torrie is waiting for me." The men voiced their good byes and a few "whipped" whispers hidden by obvious coughs. Edge walked down the hall to room 371 and opened the door with his swipe card. Torrie was sitting at a chair fixing her hair and make up. 

"Hey Baby." Torrie turned around and jumped in to his arms.

"Baby I missed you so much."

"I was only gone for a few hours."

"still it kills me to be away from you for any amount of time."

"I know baby. It will kill me if I was drafted to Raw."

"But if you are baby you should take that chance and go cause you have so many new opponents and more challenges to work with."

"I know but I want to stay with you." Edge said setting her down on the bed and walked to his bag grabbing some clothing. "Let me take a shower so that we can go out and eat." 

He kissed Torrie sweetly on the lips before turning towards the shower. He quickly removed his clothes and showered.

He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He wondered what Torrie was up to it had gotten quiet with no sound of her rumaging through her make up or flipping the channels on the television. He opened the door to find Torrie standing there her jeans and a light pink lace bra. She pulled him in to a crush kiss with their tounges dancing sweet tangos in each others mouths. 

"Maybe we can just eat in tonight." She said pulling Edge with her kissing 

him with more passion every few seconds. She opened the door enough to place a do not disturb sign on the door and lock it closed behind her.


	2. Before Raw

He walked in to the arena and looked around there was two main locker rooms raw and smackdown. He opened the door to smackdown and followed torrie inside. Torrie ran over to her friend Dawn Marie and Nidia. Edge sat his things down walked over to the crowd of wrestlers.

"Edge man its good to have you back." Kurt yelled to him. That made every wrestler turn to face him and welcome him back by a nod of the head or a shouted hey.

"Hey man we missed ya here." Kidman said walking toward him.

"Well its good to be back here I kinda missed it here too." Edge looked around and noticed a few new superstars who had yet to find there friend base in the locker room. "Well guys, ladies I'm going next do to see Jericho and the CLB."

The guys nodded and went back to there conversations from earlier before he had walked in. 

He walked next door and opened the door, the raw locker room was full of happy chatter and was clearly split in to social groups. You had the punk/ punk wanabes, together which mainly consisted of Lita, Matt, Shannon, and a few other of their friends, who were probably talking about some new unheard of punk rock band that Lita heard from Jeff. 

Then you had the quiet group with the new wrestlers and others like Molly, or Spike Dudley, where they kind of just sat there doing nothing. You had the strange people like Victoria, Steven Richards, and Hurricane, the green haired superhero was probably talking about the latest citzen he had helped over the weekend. 

Then you had the biggest group which was made up of the legends like Shawn Michaels, HHH, Ric Flair, Chris Benoit, Trish and my buddie Jericho. I tapped Chris "Hey man"

Chris turned around "Oh Hey!"

"Look who chose to join us again, Edge man its really good to see ya." Shawn said extending his hand.

Edge shook it "hey guys its good to see you all I've been gone way to long."

HHH spoke up "Now it you get picked for raw we will have a major problem I don't need you pretty boy stealing my ladies I have enough problems with these two here." He said pointing to Shawn and Jericho.

"Shove it Hunter." Benoit says laughing

"Yeah we don't need a lecture big nose, I'm sure everyone would rather hear one from the King of Bling Bing."

"Chris darlin you arent the King of Bling Bling any more you're a baby face not a heel." 

"So I can still be the King Trishie."

"Don't call me Trishie it sounds like fishie, and you will always be the King in my book."

Chris smiled and kissed his lover "I know baby."

"Listen up guys the board is posted with the matches." A stage hand yelled in the door.

The locker room filed out and they all made their way to the board.

"Dammit I get Rene The French Fraud." Chris groaned and turned to Edge "He should go back to OVW he is really stiff in the ring"

"Well it looks like I'm free tonight from any matches" Shawn said next to Edge.

Rico's face turned pale and barely whispered "Kane" He laughed "might as well bye my tombstone now it will read 'Died of bravery fighting a monster for TV ratings."

Everyone raw and smackdown laughed and wished the man luck against kane before returning to their locker rooms and meeting up with girlfriends and boyfriends or just friends.

RR please I'll post chap three in a few days I want to make it really eventful lol. 


	3. Secret Crushes

****

***Dedication***

This chap is dedicated to one of my best friends Andrea. Thanks for asking me for ideas for stories. With out you I wouldn't have came up with this story.

Ok I have come to the decision that I want to make to versions of this story. One is going to be a romance with a diva and the other a slash romance. So if you have and ideas on who diva/wrestler to become edges new love interest review and tell me. 

Twisted Heartache chap 3

Edge and Torrie sat side by side watching the nights raw unfold. The night started with Vince explaining the rule of the night. 12 superstars that night will switch brands and at the end of the night any superstar could be traded up till midnight. Also the superstar whether out with injury or out with some other problem could also be drafted and traded to another show. 

"Well there goes my last hope of getting out of this damn thing." Edge said slamming down a can of soda, which happened to be now spilt all over a table located next to the rather uncomfortable black leather loveseat the two were sitting on.

"Don't worry baby there are a ton of other wrestlers what is he luck of you being picked out. And besides if fate wants you on Raw then you are going to Raw." Torrie said placing her hand on his shoulder "your whining is getting on my nerves and its not like we will never see each other if you do get moved to Raw." Torrie said getting up to retrieve her bottle of water on the table near the door. 

"That's true but I just don't want to be away from you honey, you're the best thing in my life right now." Edge said getting up and walking over to her. He stood behind her with his arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulder. "I need you to much now I can't let go."

Torrie pulled away from him and turned around kissing him on the cheek then his other cheek then finally his lips. Edge wrapped his arm tightly around his blonde girlfriends' waist. 

"Come on baby lets go watch Raw so we can see what's going on and who is being traded." Torrie said gabbing edges hand and pulling him to the door so they could make there way over to a room with a T.V in it.

Meanwhile Paul Heyman was pulling out the first superstar to be drafted to Raw. He opened and it happened to be Rene Dupree. Rene walked out to the ring and demanded a match against any willing wrestler. That was the que for Chris's music to hit and for Chris to make his way down to the ring. The match continued for a few minutes before Chris rolled up Rene and got the three count. Rene through s fit and Austin made his way down to the ring stunned him and had a beer bash.

Chris walked in to the back limping slightly "Damn French idiot he did a move wrong and dropped me the wrong way to stiffly and the moron did some thing to my leg its killing me."

Torrie hid her face in Edges arm to hide her laughter.

"What are you laughing at blonde." Chris said walking over to the couple sitting on the couch. 

"Oh nothing just that you are a complete baby. Whining over a tiny little thing." Torrie said moving her face away from Edges shoulder for a moment to respond to the self claimed King of the world." 

"Laugh now you but believe me I shall have the last laugh. You blonde beauty."

"Hey Jericho I do believe you are hitting on my women."

"Me? Never I wouldn't do such a thing man I have a women already."

Edge looked back at the television, and saw that one member of the worlds greatest tag team members is going to raw.

"Oh god I feel bad for the fans not only do they have to put up with a self proclaimed king but also a self proclaimed tag team champ." Edge said laughing and shaking his head."

"Ok enough of the bashing me jokes please I hear them all the time. Well I got to go Trish is waiting for me. See ya guys later."

"See ya" Torrie and Edge called out as the bell was ringing to single the end of Rico and Kane's match Kane being the winner. Heyman then picked Mark Jindrak and Raw got Nidia. John Cena then came out and picked for Paul Heyman. With luck it happened to be HHH it showed him choking on his water as he heard his name called. 

"Noooo not the big nosed monster he scares me." Torrie said cracking up laughing and sliding of the leather couch to the ground.

Raw then got Tajiri and lost Theodore Long. Booker and Rob then lost the tag team belts to Flair and Batista. Smackdown then got RVD and lost 

Then Smack down lost the former tag team champ. Former Intercontinental champ… Edge.

Edge stood up and stared at the screen in disbelief. He threw his soda against the wall. "Dammit why me. Out of all the wrestlers I had to be picked."

Torrie stood up and carefully coaxed Edge back to the couch. "Baby you will be fine honey I want you to go to Raw and shake up the roster and win some belts for me."

Edge looked up at Torrie and smiled a sad smile. A silent tear slid down her cheek. Edge wiped away the tear and tilted her head toward him and captured her lips with his. 

"I'll go only if you want me to."

"Go baby please go I want you to go."

"Ok I will." Edge got up and walked to the ramp entrance. Eric had walked to the ring and was bragging about making Heyman quit and had said that he was back and back in a big way. 

Edge walked out of the curtain to his new music mix special for tonight only and walked out pumping up the crowd and sliding in to the ring. He looked at Eric Bischoff before spearing his ass to the ring.

She sat in front of the television and stared at the screen in disbelief. One of her follow wrestlers had just returned spearing their boss down to the mat. She had to push her mouth closed with her hand to keep from drooling. 

"Damn him to wear pants like that." Her attention focused on his pants for a few seconds before moving to his beautiful full head of hair, and that smile god it would make any girl melt like putty if they looked at it to long. She was glad he was picked for Raw she could she him every Monday and maybe become friends with him, she had heard that he had a long-term relationship with Torrie. 

"Torrie your one lucky women snagging a man like him." She said out loud to her empty locker room wondering what the walls would say back to her if they had heard everything that goes on backstage. She put her head in her hands "wonderful now I might have to work with him and he will find out whom I have a crush on Edge and beat the living hell out of me." 

She shook her head slightly "What am I going to do now." She barely whispered. 

~~**~~RR~~**~~ _please_. I'm going to make another chapter of this for the second version every thing is going to be the same except the last chapter. I am going to call the second version Twisted Tears.


	4. Painful tears

Twisted Heartache

Hey everyone sorry I took so long to update I had a bad case of writers block. So as always please Read and review.

Chapter 4

Edge woke up at the sound of a phone ringing. He looked at the clock it read six thirty in the morning. He picked up the phone "Your wake up call sir."

"Yes thank you." Edge rolled out of bed and walked to the bathroom. He looked in to the mirror, while turning on the water wetting a rag to wash the sleep out of his face. 

'God I got to get my ass in gear.' He walked out to his bag and got clothing to wear to a seven thirty meeting with Vince and all the other talent on Raw. He walked back in to the bathroom and turned on the shower and stepped in to the hot water. He quickly showered and got out wrapping a towel around his waist. He stood in front of the mirror for the second time that morning. He got a brush and began the point less task of blow drying his hair. 

' Why the hell do I bother I'm just going to throw it up in a pony tail later.' He set down the hair dryer and dressed. He walked out to the rest of the room and sat on the bed putting his shoes on. He walked out of the room and down to the parking lot. He got in to his car. He drove past the hotel and noticed Molly and Randy Orton waiting for a cab in front of the hotel. 

"Hey you guys you want a ride." Edge said yelling out the window to them. Molly looked at Randy. 

"No that's all right pretty boy me and Molly are just going to wait here for a cab."

"Whatever, Hey Molly my offer is still open." 

Randy looked over to me "Look man I already told you we are waiting for a cab."

"Hell I know what you said I want to know what Molly wants."

"Well she wants to stay here with me."

"Randy please baby stop."

"Hell no get your ass over here you aren't riding with pretty boy here if you are with me."

Molly walked over to Randy and looked over to Edge. "Just go Edge just go." A tear ran down her cheek. Edge drove away and looked in the rear view mirror, and saw Randy slap Molly across her face. Edge closed his eyes and shuddered at the thought of any one treating anyone that way. 'Randy out of all people I never thought he was like that.'

Edge sat there looking out to the road not really focusing on getting to the meeting. He pulled in to the arena. He walked in to the meeting room and saw most of the raw roster already sitting there.

"Hey man." Chris said walking over to Edge.

"Hey, what's up."

"Not too much. How are you taking not being with Torrie every breathing second."

"Ok I guess I not liking it but I guess I will get used to it, huh"

"Yeah I guess so."

"Hey man what do you know about Randy."

"Just that he is bad news, and he has half the female locker room thinking he likes them."

"What about him and Molly."

"I heard a few things non of them too pleasant I know he doesn't treat her right."

"Yeah I saw that first hand."

"What."

"I saw Molly and Randy outside the hotel and offered them a ride. Randy told me off and so I drove off and he slapped Molly across the face."

"I kinda feel bad for poor Molly" Just as Chris finished his statement, Molly and Randy walked in the door. Molly face was red, and flush as if she had just finished crying. Her cheek was still red where Randy had smacked her. She walked in and kept her face down looking as the ground. For a second she looked up at Edge and smiled a sad smile. They walked past taking a seat farthest away from Chris and Edge. 

"Asshole god I cant stand that Randy character, some one needs to bring him down a notch." Edge said looking at Randy and shaking his head in disgust. 

"Talk to Foley man he is doing a storyline with him have him hit him a little harder."

"Yeah I think I will have to do that. He deserves a few chair shots in the head."

Chris snickered "Well I got to go find Christian, he is always late." 

"Ok I'll see you later man."

Chris got up and walked out the door and Edge sat there watching over Molly.

Molly sat and stared at her feet she couldn't understand why Randy hated Edge so much. 

"Molly go get me a drink." Randy said walking over to Batista.

Molly walked away to scout out the nearest vending machine. Edge saw Molly walk off and decided to follow her over to where she is going. Molly Walked down the hall and found a vending machine and pulled out a wallet from her purse. She looked though her wallet before putting it back in her purse and kicking the wall. 'Dammit.' Edge walked up to her and pulled out his wallet and handed Molly a dollar. 

"Here you go." Edge said as he handed her the dollar. Molly looked up at Edge. Her cheeks turned red as she looked at him.

"Um thank you." She said turning around placing the dollar in the machine and pressing the Pepsi button. 

"Molly why do you let him do this to you?" Edge put his hand on the vending machine, and placed his other hand on Molly chin pulling he face up so that she had to look at him. Before Molly could even think about answering his question Edge's cell phone rang. Edge fished his cell phone out of his pocket and picked it up. 

"Hello." Edge said smiling. "Hey baby, Not much. What are you doing?" Edge said said turning away from Molly. Molly took this advantage to quickly slip away leaving the questioning till another time.


	5. Hunter

*Hey everyone thanks for the reviews, Hope you like chapter 5*  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Edge got off the phone with his girlfriend and noticed Molly had run off quietly while his back was turned. He looked down the hall and wondered where she had disappeared to. He shrugged his shoulders and decided to head back to the meeting room, hoping Chris had found and returned with Christian. He opened the door to the room and walked in taking a seat near Shawn Michael's after taking a look around the room not noticing either of his friends.   
  
"Hey man I heard about your run in with Randy and Molly via Hunter."  
  
"Who hasn't." Edge said throwing his hands up in defeat. "Good news travels fast."  
  
"True just stay away from Randy for your own health is the line." Shawn said dropping his voice to almost a whisper.  
  
"What and just let him treat innocent Molly like that." Edge said shaking his head. "I'm not sure if I can do that Shawn. no one should be treated that way."  
  
Shawn looked at Edge and shook his slightly. "You got a good head on your shoulders, and a good heart. Torrie is lucky to have a man like you." Shawn said smiling in amusement. Edge smiled at the older mans comment and saw Mick Foley walk in through the door.  
  
"Excuse me Shawn I have some business to take up with Foley."  
  
Edge said getting up from his seat.  
  
"By all means go ahead." Shawn said standing up to shake Edge's hand.  
  
Edge walked up to Mick and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Edge, man what can I do for you?" Foley said turning around.  
  
"I need to ask you a favor."  
  
"Sure if it doesn't require me losing my other ear." Mick said laughing slightly.  
  
"I need you to work randy stiff hit him with a few chair shots and knock some sense in to the moron."  
  
"I take it the is about Molly?"  
  
"Yeah, you know about Molly and Randy?"  
  
"Rumors."  
  
"Well I saw it first hand."  
  
"So I'll just work him a little stiff I don't mind inflicting some pain on him."  
  
"Thanks man." Edge said shaking Foley's hand just as Vince walked in.  
  
"OK lets get this over with and make it as painless as possible." Vince said laughing his ever so famous Vince laugh meaning trouble.  
  
The meeting lasted for two long hours. It mainly was directed towards a group and their behavior on airplanes, and new and up coming storylines. After the meeting Edge decided to go look for Molly. He walked to the women's locker room and knocked on the door. Stacy opened the door and looked out the door at Edge.  
  
"What can I do for you?" Stacy asked with almost sickening sweet voice.  
  
"I'm looking for Molly is she in there?"  
  
"Why do you want her." Stacy asked wrinkling up her nose in disgust.  
  
"Because I need to talk to her."  
  
"Fine let me ask if she is here."  
  
Stacy yelled inside and listened to the other divas replies.  
  
"Nope sorry she let already, but I'll do alittle talking with you." Stacy said putting her hand on Edge's chest.  
  
"Sorry Stace I don't do the average joe thing."  
  
Stacy snorted and slammed the door in his face. Edge laughed and continued down the hallway. He walked past Evolutions locker room when Batista emerged from the room with a worried look on his young face.  
  
"He man whats wrong." Edge said walking up to the bigger man.  
  
Batista looked at the other man trying to decide wether or not he could confide in him.  
  
"Things are happening ion there that arent right."  
  
"With who?" Edge asked fearing that he already new the answer.  
  
"Molly and Stephie."  
  
"Hunter does this too."  
  
"You didn't know, you should see some of the things he does to Steph to get her to stay with him."  
  
"Cant you do anything to stop it?"  
  
"They kicked my out and wont let me back in till they are done."  
  
"Jesus Christ."  
  
"Well all four of them are in there and it aint pretty."  
  
Edge looked at the door. "Well I have to go talk to some people about this," Edge said walking off and towards Benoits locker room.  
  
He couldn't let this happen to Stephie she was like a older sister to him.  
  
He knocked on Benoit door and stood there waiting for the fellow Canadian to open his locker room door.  
  
"What do you want?" Benoit said opening the door. "Oh its just you." Benoit said when he noticed it was Edge at the door.  
  
"Nice to see you too." Edge said.  
  
"Sorry man people have just been bugging me lately."  
  
"I understand I need you to do some thing for me though, I need you and Shawn to destroy Hunter."  
  
"And I would be risking my job to do this why?"  
  
"Because of how he treats Stephie."  
  
Benoit narrowed his eyes. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Edge filled in Benoit on what he knew.   
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
"Inside source Batista."  
  
"Why does she stay with him?" Benoit asked shaking his head.  
  
"I don't know man."  
  
"I cant believe she didn't tell me and this."  
  
"Well make sure you tell Shawn and you knock some brains in to Hunter for me."  
  
"Oh don't worry that many wont be able to move after our match."  
  
Edge talked alittle longer with Benoit and then made his way to his own locker room. He sat down on the couch and closed his eyes trying to relax when his cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello." He said answering his phone.  
  
-"Hey baby."  
  
"Hey Torrez."  
  
-"So how was your meeting."  
  
"Boring and quite long."  
  
-"So did you find out who you new storyline is with?"  
  
"Yeah the 7 foot monster."  
  
"Kane?"  
  
"Yeah this should be fun."  
  
"Aww baby im so sorry."  
  
"I'll be fine so you still doing matches with Dawn?"  
  
"If you can even call them matches."  
  
"Baby I cant really talk right know, I'll call you later."  
  
"OK baby I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Edge said hanging up the phone and looking up at the ceiling closing his eyes again when some one knocked o his door. Edge sighed and got up. "What the hell do "Edge said stopping midsentance when he opened the door and saw who was standing outside.  
  
End chap 5 Hope you liked it sorry it took me so long when I first typed it my computer didn't save it right and then my computer went crazy so I had to reformat the damn thing. Then I typed it up on my moms computer and saved it on my disk and my disk wouldn't open it so then I had to re type the thing again. lol what a week thank god I can relax and watch backlash on Sunday. 


	6. Blossoming couples

Hey everyone I lost my need to write for a while I got back to the story like yesterday and I'm making this chap a long on to make up for lost time. thanks for your reviews.*  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Stephanie ran out of the room when she saw molly fall and crumble to the floor, not moving. Her arm was twisted the wrong way she had fallen wrong. Stephanie didn't care what Hunter would do to her when he found her.  
  
She didn't care that he and Randy would team up against her, she only cared that she got out of there. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to get out of there, had to get away from Hunter. She ran down the hallway holding most of her clothing, wearing only one shoe and carring the other. She saw locker room after locker room of people that she knew but not well enough to go to them the way she was now. She ran past Edges and remembered how they got along. She stood out side his door remembering all the fun times that they had on smackdown with Benoit and Rhyno. She made up her mind and knocked on the door.  
  
Edge stood in front of the door and looked at Stephanie just standing there. She looked horrible, her beautiful face had bruises forming on it. Her skirt was torn and she was carring her shirt and jacket along with a shoe. Edge opened the door wider and let her in.  
  
"Steph hunny are you ok?"  
  
Steph looked up and shook her head.  
  
"I'll be fine but you need to tip the trainers Molly is hurt." Steph said falling to the floor sobbing.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"She.....She fell..wrong." Steph said in between sobs.  
  
"Who did it?" Edge said pacing back and forth now.  
  
"Randy."   
  
"I'll beat that boys ass."  
  
"No Edge don't, you don't understand you will only make things worse for her." Steph said standing up. At full height plus one shoe with a heel she hadn't put a dent in the height gap between the two. "Please just tip the trainers and let it be."  
  
Edge walked to the mirror on the opposite side of the room.  
  
"Steph how can you put up with this?"  
  
Steph looked at Edge and thought for a moment before speaking.   
  
"I don't know, Hunter used to be so kind. He used to hold me and tell me he loved me, take me special places around the world for special anniversaries that he made up. But after the day he created Evolution for the first time he began to change. He hung out with the wrong crowd, partied to much, you know what I mean."  
  
Edge looked at Steph as a fresh set of tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
"What happened when Evolution broke up for the first time?" Edge said walking over to Steph and sitting down next to her.  
  
"He went back to normal for alittle then he started talking about getting Randy and Flair back together along with Batista because of his size and charm with the ladies."  
  
"So is Flair like Randy and Hunter?"  
  
"No Flair is just strange." Steph said shaking her head.  
  
"Batista is an angel he wouldn't harm a fly."  
  
"I know he is the one who told me what happens to you two."  
  
Steph looked down a few more tears slid down her cheek.  
  
"I don't want to go back Edge." She said falling apart again.   
  
Edge Held her as she cried a river of tears. A few minutes pass and Steph had calmed down, and fell silent.   
  
"Edge can you help me get away?"  
  
"No" Edge said looking at a shocked Stephanie . He smiled, " But I know someone who can."  
  
Stephanie sighed in relief. "Thank you, Edge."  
  
"No need to thank me considering the guy happens to be head over heels in love with you."  
  
Steph smiled. "Edge thats like telling a kid in a huge candy store that she cant have any."  
  
"It is isn't it."  
  
"Tell me please, please pppleeeaazzzze." She said with and irresistible puppy dog face.  
  
"How about I take you to him and he can help you with your Hunter problem."  
  
They walked out the door and Edge covered her eyes so that she couldn't see whos locker room they were going to. Edge knocked on the door and opened the door. "Hey man I brought you something that you might be interested in."  
  
Chris Benoit walked out of the bathroom in his wrestling attire.  
  
"What do you want Edge?" Edge uncovered Stephs eyes. "Hello Chris." Steph said looking at the older Canadian.  
  
"Steph." Chris said looking down at the ground.  
  
"Ok." Edge said sitting down. He looked up at Benoit.  
  
"I need your help." Edge looked from Benoit, to Steph.  
  
"Benoit I need you to watch over Stephie, help her get away from Hunter. She wants out and I can't help her. You have a match with him. You have his title, and know you can have his power, make him regret how he treated Steph. It will eat him alive."  
  
Steph smiled secretly to herself. She wouldn't mind being with Benoit.  
  
She had liked Benoit since she played general manager of smackdown. She was glad that he was the one who liked her because if it was anyone else she didn't know how she would react. With Chris it was easy to be around him, because she liked him. But what if the person was someone who liked her and she really didn't.   
  
She brought her hands up to her head. She was thinking to much.  
  
'I need to stop this over thinking thing cause it gets really painful.'  
  
"So you want me to be Stephs night in shinning armor?"  
  
"Yes." Edge said looking back to Benoit.  
  
"Ok then, Steph do you want me to be you night in shinning armor?"  
  
"I would love for you to be my night in shinning armor." Steph said smiling.  
  
"Ok." Benoit said walking back in to the bathroom, leaving a confused Stephanie . Benoit came back out with a bowl of hot water, a washcloth, and different medications that would help Stephanie.  
  
Edge got up and walked out the door and headed to his locker room, leaving the budding couple to blossom. Edge was walking past the different locker rooms noticing the placing of each wrestler. He passed his buddys, Jericho and Christian. Them past Shawns, Evolutions, Mollys, Trish's.  
  
He stopped when whos locker rooms he has passed sunk in. He walked over to Molly's door and knocked on it. He stood in front of her door for a while waiting for an answer when he remembered what Steph had told him.  
  
Edge half walked and half ran down to the trainers room, and opened the door in time to see them finishing up wrapping up Molly's chest. He watched in disbelief as the trainers cleared out of the room so Edge could be alone with her.  
  
"Molly how can you let them do this to you?" Edge sat down next to her.  
  
"Let me take out Randy for you so you can be free."  
  
"Edge why do you care?" Molly said shaking her head. "You have never known me till you came over to raw."  
  
"Molly I'm sticking up for how you should be treated you shouldn't be hit and beat." Edge looked down at Molly.  
  
"But tons of divas are treated like this why me Edge why are you helping me?"  
  
Edge looked around and stood up walking around the room thinking.  
  
"I don't know Molly, I really don't know."  
  
"Well by helping me don't expect a gold metal or a statue in your good honor cause im sure no one cares. I have been with Randy for two years now, and I love him more than anything. Of course he has faults, everyone does."  
  
"Molly his faults aren't normal you shouldn't be treated like this."  
  
Molly now had tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"Just go Edge, leave me be and my life alone."  
  
"Molly I want to help you. You are beautiful and kind I saw you soak up the attention when you were with Hurricane, how you shinned when the crowd loved you." Edge said picking up her hand. "I wish there were more girls like you for guys like myself. who cant find the girl of his dreams in the girl he is with now." Edge shook his head don't get me wrong I love Torrie and I always will, but we are soul mates and do the same things all the time I need some thing different something challenging."  
  
Molly looked at Edge startled at his random emotional out break. She smiled when his words sunk in and made sense to her. She had always dreamed some thing like this would happen when her hero would save her from Randy and she would break free away from him. But she never thought it could happen.  
  
Torrie saw Edge run down the hallway so she followed him down. She saw him enter the trainers room. Confused she opened the door a slight bit and saw Edge sit down on the bench with molly who had tears streaming down her cheeks. She heard him tell Molly his feeling towards her.  
  
"I'm his soul mate but he doesn't want to be with me." She said out loud to no one. Torrie stormed off down the hallway and in to Edges locker room. She thought about everything she has done for him and sat down couldn't help the tears that started to fall. She looked around and decided that she didn't want to play the ungrateful mighty Edges girlfriend. She took her lipstick out of her purse and on the mirror she wrote ' Were over Edge I'm done, Torrie.'  
  
Edge saw Mollys frown disappear and a smile replace it.  
  
"Do you want me to get to any thing Molly?"  
  
"Ummm could you get me a soda?"  
  
"Of course I can, I'll be right back."  
  
Edge got up and walked to his locker room to get his wallet. He got closer to his room he noticed that his locker room door was open when he was sure he closed it. He blew it off and figured that a stage hand had come in to get him when he noticed he wasn't there. He quickly walked in to the bathroom picked up his wallet when he noticed a lipstick container on the floor. He picked it up and caught a glimpse of the writing on the mirror. He read it and stormed out of the room looking for Torrie. He saw Torrie crying on Kanes shoulder so he walked up to them.  
  
"Torrie what the fuck do you mean we are over?"  
  
Torrie startled by the voice of her ex Canadian lover, turned and looked at him she closed her eyes and replied   
  
"You want something more challenging something different, you dont want your soul mate?" Torrie said at a less angered Edge. Edge relized she had heard his and Mollys whole conversation.  
  
"Ok so we want out so be it, keep the house, the clothing, and everything else. I'm though i dont need this shit right now." Edge looked at Torrie and continued.   
  
"You can go out and party get drunk and end up with a different man every night like you were before we got together."   
  
Egde looked at Torrie as tears fell in her eyes again. Edge turned and walked away looking for the nearest soda machine. He still had to get Mollys soda.  
  
*Pleazzzeee review.  
  
Oh and for a certain reviewer who has reviewed 'Hand her a dictionary and flips it to the word Fiction.' I just love people like that don't you? I will Try to update soon but i havent been on the computer in the last week due to a certain sister who has sat on the computer day in and day out.* 


	7. Sub Chap 6 Games

Author Note:  
  
I know this chapter 7 is short and now I think I should have just added it to chapter 6. But as I was typing 6 I got distracted too easily and I ended the way I did. This is the rest of the night from chapter 6. So it's really a sub chapter. Chap 7 is setting up for another big chapter. Lots are going to unfold between Kane/Torrie, Edge/Molly and small Steph/Benoit parts cause plan on writing a separate story for those two.  
  
So if you have any ideas for a title leave it in a review.  
  
Okay on to Twisted Tears. This story has become a headache. I can't figure out a pairing. I want to start with something different I plan on switching couples up in the middle of it I just need a guy to start with.  
  
On with the chapter  
  
** Chapter 7  
  
Edge found a soda machine and bought Molly's cola. He made his way back to the trainers room. He opened the door and walked in over to molly handing her the soda.  
  
"Where did you go get my soda, the other side of the world?"  
  
Edge smiled "No I had to deal with something before I came back."  
  
"What did you have to take care of?"  
  
"Well it happens not only did Torrie hear my conversation with you we broke up."  
  
Molly looked down "I'm sorry Edge."  
  
"For what?" Edge said placing a hand under Molly's chin and made her look up at him. "For me and Torrie not working? Don't worry about it sweetie me and Torrie were having problems." Edge remembered one of the most unforgivible thing Torrie did that caused a major crack in our relationship.  
  
Molly smiled and opened and opened her soda. Just then the door burst open. Triple H ,and Randy were standing there.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here Edge?" said Randy walking up to Edge's face.  
  
"I'm just getting the lovely lady a soda."  
  
"Am I'm going to believe that?"  
  
"Randy enough, I'm done with you and evolution, done." Molly said standing up next to Edge.  
  
"And who are you going to find to take you in who actually would want you?" Randy yelled his face turning red almost to match his wrestling attire for the night.  
  
"She has me." Edge said shielding Molly from Randy with his body.  
  
Randy looked at Edge and snorted pratically spitting in his face.  
  
"Fine Molly you want to do this, this way." Randy laughed, "You havent seen the last of me." He pointed at Edge and the exchanged a few choice words. "I wont lose Molly to you, I'm the legend killer and I'm not losing."  
  
Randy and Triple H stalked out of the room slamming the door which made a shiver go down Molly's spine. "Edge he will stop at nothing to win and I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"Molly don't worry about it two can play at his game, so let the games begin." **


	8. The Day After

OK I know I haven't updated in forever I'm sorry I had a 6 week college program I had to go to and dorm there for those 6 weeks. Sorry bout the delay but here is the next chap

Chapter 8

Edge walked around his new apartment, trying to find places to put all of his belongs. He was in the process of setting his vast collection of CDs on to the large rack, when his cell phone rang.

"Hello"

-"Hey"

"Molly my sweetie how are you today."

-"I'm OK I could be better though."

Edge frowned "What's wrong sweetie."

-"Nothing I'm just in a lot of pain."

"Well that is understandable, did you take your pain killers."

-"No not yet."

"What are you waiting for?" Edge walked over to the couch and sat down

-"I don't like the dizzy feeling I get, it feels like the room is spinning upside down."

Edge laughed at the image of the room spinning; he closed his eyes because of a wave of dizziness spilling over him. "Point well taken."

-"So what are you up to?"

"Unpacking."

-"Sounds like fun."

"Bunches."

He walked over to the tightly crammed kitchen refrigerator and got himself a bottle of water. "So what are you planning on doing later today?"

-"I don't know sleep, sit around, and watch television being bored."

"Well it seems to me that you have a eventful day ahead of you."

-"Yeah I know I have to cut down on everything before I have too much excitement allowed for one day."

"Sweetie if you want when I take a break from my unpacking and swing over to see you."

-"Would you it would give my day some brightness, god knows your smile has enough of it."

Edge grinned and imagined Molly's face was probably the shade of a cherry when she realized she had spoken the second part out loud. "Well now is someone liking my smile."

-"I um... didn't mean for that to be heard I was just..."

"Don't worry about it Molly I'm glad you like my smile, there is plenty of them to share with you." Just then Edge heard a doorbell over the phone.

-"Hold on Edge someone is at the door."

"Ok make sure you check who it is before you open the door."

-" I will."

He heard the phone being set down and some mumbling then the door shut.

-" It was just the mail man."

"What did he want?"

* * *

-"I got a package in the mail."

"Oh what is it?"

-"I don't know let me open it."

Molly sat on the phone with Edge as she gently opened the package. She took the top off of it and looked down at the box, her stomach tied in knots. She was uneasy and ran to the bathroom emptying her breakfast in to the toilet. She slid down along the wall, with tears sliding down her cheeks, repeating the same word over and over...no.

* * *

Stephanie woke up startled. She didn't know where she was; this wasn't her normal hotel room. The bare chest she was leaned up against wasn't Hunter's; Hunter wasn't that toned and safe feeling. She turned around slightly and saw who was holding her close, Chris. 

She remembered everything that happened that night. How hunter had gone too far. How she ran to Edge who took her Benoit.

She remembered how Benoit said he wanted to be her knight in shinning armor. She remembered edge leaving and Benoit ever so gently taking care of her wounds. How he held her close when she cried her eyes out. He went out of his way to make sure she was happy and carefree. He gave her his favorite shirt to wear, and promised to take her shopping for clothes. He let her pick what she wanted to eat so she ordered pizza and junk food things she wasn't supposed to have when she was with hunter. He sat back and just watched her take a bite of her pizza and smile with the look of instant pleasure come over her face as she continued eating. He also let her pick the movie they watched. She picked one of her favorite chick flicks that she could only watch when hunter was out and she had time to herself. She remembered the sweet kiss goodnight she got before she fell asleep in his big strong arms.

She yawned pulled the covers closer to her as she cuddled closer to Chris. She smiled as he pulled her tighter against him. She moved around in his arms so that she was facing him.

"Morning sleepy head."

Benoit yawned and opened his eyes slowly hoping Stephanie was really there, and not just one of his many nightly dreams. He smiled when he saw her.

"Morning Princess did you sleep well?"

"Umm better then I have in a while."

"I'm glad."

Stephanie smiled and laid her head back down. Chris rested his chin on top of her head as she cuddled closer in to him.

"Steph, hunny you have to get up now."

She buried her head and shook her head no "Why?"

"Because I have to order you something to eat and you have to get ready to go shopping."

She squealed and jumped up hugging him. She got clothing and ran in to the bathroom to shower not before coming back out to give Chris a kiss on the cheek, which didn't end up there but instead on Chris's lips. She pulled away and looked away her cheeks turning red. Chris laughed and held her chin making her look at him. He smiled pulling her closer kissing her back but this time his kiss was return from his princess. He pulled away and kissed her forehead.

" You better get going our we will never get moving today."

Stephanie hurried of in to the shower while Chris ordered fruit and cereal for both of them for a quick and light breakfast. He heard the water shut off and then the hair dryer turn on. There was a knock at the door and Chris got up to let room service in. He set up the table for both of them and quickly dressed in a plain pair of jeans and a solid color collared neck shirt.

He walked over to the table in time to see Steph walk out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of light blue hip hugger jeans along with a light pink shirt with the word 'princess' written lightly across the top. Chris laughed to himself about her choice of shirt to wear.

"Cute shirt Stephie."

"I thought I fit me perfectly."

"It sure does."

They sat and ate in peaceful silence. Chris finished placing his napkin on his plate. He sat and watched Stephanie finish her food. She finished and they throw their shoes on and hurried out the door.

* * *

Edge heard nothing for the longest time then he heard Molly throwing up. "Molly...Molly......Molly are you there answer me." 

Edge slammed down the phone, grabbed the keys, and ran out the door. He hurried to Molly's apartment, and climbed the stairs 2 at a time. Turning the knob to the door he found it unlocked, he opened it and stepped inside.

"Molly Sweetie where are you?"

He saw a box lying on the floor inside was a dozen dead roses and pictures of Randy and Molly together, but Molly's face was crossed out in every picture. A note laid next to the picture, it read ' Molly if you won't come back to me then I'll make sure that you wont be going to anyone.'

Edge looked over the note twice then he heard muffled cries coming from the bathroom. Edge saw Molly sitting there holding her head crying. She was a mess things were thrown all around in the rather large bathroom. Edge crouched down next to Molly pulling her to him.

"Shh Sweetie it will be all right I'll take care of you, hunny it will be all right."

"It's all my fault, I did everything nothing would have ever happened if I just stayed in the locker room."

"No Molly you should have left there was no wrong in you going you deserve to be held softly and sweet things whispered to you late at night when your in your lovers arms."

Molly fell apart again and collapsed in to Edge arms again. Edge held her tight before pulling her up and over in to the bathtub. Edge turned the hot water on and began to fell the tub up adding relaxing lilac bubble bath he found set on the ledge of the tub. He cleaned up the thrown around the room and retrieved Molly a large bath towel for after her bath. The tub was full so Edge walked to the door so that molly could slip in to the tub and relax.

"Edge don't leave me." Molly said sitting on the edge of the tub. Edge turned around and saw Molly sliding in to the tub. Edge kneeled down along the tub and cupped Molly's face with his hands. He pulled he to him kissing her softly on the cheeks then her feather soft lips. The next thing Edge knew was that his clothing had been thrown and he decide to join Molly in the tub.....

* * *

Thank you everyone for your reviews next chapter should be on soon since I have tomorrow afternoon and the weekend to my self. 

Twistd


End file.
